Apple's Princess Charming
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Apple learns who woke her up from the curse. Set during Epic Winter. Darling/Apple One-Shot.


**A/N - Just a cute little one-shot I thought of after watching Epic Winter :) PLEASE VOTE ON THE QUIZ ON MY PROFILE SO I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE!**

* * *

Apple White had retreated to the comfort of her room, wrapping herself in layers of warm clothing and blankets. She had just seen Blondies broadcast, telling the school that the group was headed to Sleeping Beauty's castle, and decided to go to her room for some warmth and quiet.

Ever since she let Daring kiss her (lick was more like it) she's been confused about her prince of destiny. If it wasn't Daring, then who would be her Prince Charming? Surely it wasn't Dexter, he was sweet and all but he wasn't up to Prince Charming standards. Plus it was clear that he had a major crush on Raven, and she had a crush on him, so she wouldn't attempt to make him her prince charming. That left Apple to question who exactly her prince charming was. The only clue was whoever broke the sleeping curse she was placed under during the Dragon Games, and none of her friends would tell her who broke the curse! All she knew was that Daring didn't wake her up and someone else did.

"Apple? Are you in here?" Apple turned around from the window she was staring out of and saw Darling Charming standing in the doorway of her room.

"Oh, Hi Darling" Apple greeted pleasantly, but lacking the enthusiasm she usually had.

"Are you ok Apple?" Darling asked, closing the door behind her and walking into the room.

"Oh I don't know Darling. I always thought that Daring would be my Prince Charming, but I've kissed him twice now and nothing has happened. If only I knew who kissed me to break the sleeping curse all my problems would be solved." Apple sighed collapsing onto her bed in a huff. Darling gave her a weak smile and sat down next to her on the bed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Speaking of breaking the curse, there's something I need to tell you" Darling sighed. "Um, I was the one who woke you up" She whispered giving Apple a nervous smile. Apple's face contorted in confusion and she turned to her friend.

"No, it can't be you. Only my Prince Charming can wake me up" Apple said simply.

"Well I was the one who woke you up with True Love's Kiss so I guess that makes me your Princess Charming" Darling shrugged with a smile gracing her face. Apple shook her head and stood up quickly, walking over to her mirror staring at her reflection.

"I am Apple White, daughter of Snow White, and my Prince Charming is suppose to wake me up after I am placed under a sleeping curse by the Evil Queen, Raven." She recited promptly. "Nowhere in the story does it say my prince is a princess!" She huffed, placing her hands on her hips. Darling stood up in front of her and sighed.

"Alright, come find me if you change your mind" Darling exclaimed sadly, walking out of the room. Apple collapsed onto her bed, resting her head in her hands and closed her eyes. As she tried to get her thoughts under control she heard another person enter her cold room.

"Please leave Darling" Apple whispered, falling back onto her bed. She curled her body into a fetal position and felt someone sit next to her.

"First of all I'm not Darling, second this is my room" Raven chuckled warmly, when she heard Apple wimper the smile fell. "Hey wanna talk about it?" Raven asked softly.

"How is it so easy for you to reject your story? I mean, don't you care about making your mom and everyone else happy?" Apple asked sitting up slowly. Raven immediately knew by the way she asked the questions that this was not about her, this was about something else.

"Well yes I want to make my mom happy, but I also want to be myself. Sometimes you have to choose between being who you are and who you're suppose to be. I knew I would be happier being myself, you know nice and friendly to everyone, so I rejected my story and decided I wasn't going to try and please others or conform to my story." Apple nodded and walked over to her mirror. "Apple what is this about?"

"Darling was the one who woke me up from the sleeping curse" Raven, who already knew this, saw a tear fall down her friends pink cheek and she felt her heart break for the princess. She walked over and placed her hands on the blondes shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly.

"Well then give her a chance. Maybe she's part of your story after all, there's no way to know but to go and see." Raven told her.

"But in Snow White's story it's the prince who wakes her up, not a princess!" Apple stomped her foot and walked over to the window.

"Yea, but that's Snow White's story. Maybe Apple White's story is destined to be a little different." Raven told her friend before walking out of the room.

 **~EAH~EAH~EAH~EAH~**

"Darling?" The youngest Charming looked up smiled when she saw Apple enter her room. Darling hopped off her bed and walked over to the blonde, who was looking down at the ground nervously. "I've thought about it and I realized that maybe it wouldn't be totally bad if you were my princess charming." Darling smiled and without warning grabbed Apple by the shoulders and kissed her hard. Apple's eyes widened with surprise, but quickly closed as she placed her hands on Darlings waist and returned the kiss. Maybe Raven was right, maybe Apple White's story was destined to have a Princess Charming, instead of a Prince Charming.

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 _ **Kimmie**_


End file.
